5 Days of Truth or Dare
by Madzy f.k.a Hermione10
Summary: ~PART 5 NOW UP!~ I stink at writing humor. I don't care. Here is my collection of stuff! I dunno if I remembered to put in a disclaimer, so now I'll say I own squat.
1. Day 1

Truth or Dare?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything- don't sue me.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Truth."  
"Who do you have a crush on?" said Ron, grinning.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will not answer that question!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione.  
Hermione was glad the lights were dim. Nobody could see her blush.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and herself were playing Truth or Dare. She was so *CENSORED*ing fed up with Ron asking her who she liked.  
"Ginny, truth or dare?"  
"Ummm... dare."  
"Take something off."  
Ginny yanked out the elastic band holding her hair back and flicked it at Ron.  
"Boring!" said Lavender.  
"Harry, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to stick a sign saying, 'Kick me' on Snape."  
Harry disappeared.  
A few minutes later, he arrived back. "I did it! I did it!"  
Ron and Lavender whistled and Ginny and Hermione cheered.  
"Hermi, truth or dare?" asked Harry.  
"Truth."  
"Do you like me?"  
Hermione ducked her head and whispered, "Yes."  
Harry and Hermione blushed. Harry was too stunned to do anything.  
Fred and George came barrelling into the room. "Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?"  
"Not much," said Ron. "If you don't count finding out who Hermi likes and seeing your idiot of a sister-"  
He was interrupted by Ginny hurling a pillow at him and yelling, "Take that back or I'll tell the whole school about you and Lavender!"  
"I mean your darling little sister-"  
"That's better."  
"Shut up- taking something off."  
"Let's get on with the game," said Hermione, embarrassed. "Ron, tr-"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Lavender."  
"Fine!"  
Ron pulled Lavender to her feet and they began setting a world record for longest liplock.  
"Ummm- will they ever stop?" asked Ginny.  
"No idea, but it doesn't look like it," replied Fred.  
With everyone watching the lovebirds, Hermione glanced uncertainly at Harry. He was watching her, not Ron and Lavender. His expression told her he liked her, too...  
Fred whispered something to George. They went behind Ron and Lavender. Fred grabbed Ron's head, George grabbed Lavender's and they yanked them apart.  
"Hey, we were having fun," whined Lavender.  
Fred checked his watch. "Six minutes thirty. Not bad!"  
"Harry, truth or dare?" Ron asked quickly.  
"Truth."  
"Wimp- who you like?"  
"Secret."  
"Lavender, truth or dare?" said Harry.  
"Dare, git!"  
"Sing a Christina Aguliera song."  
"Yay! I love Christina Aguliera! I feel like I've been locked up tight for a-"  
She was interrupted by everyone yelling, "SHUT UP!!!!!!!"  
"Okay, okay. Fred, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!!!!!!!!"  
"Sing a Britney Spears song!"  
"Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in-"  
Harry yanked something (a note from Hermione) out of his pocket, transfigured it into a pie and hurled it at Fred. It got him in the face. Fred left to get himself cleaned up.  
George asked, "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who do you like?"  
"I've already answered that once, I won't answer it again."  
Ron and Lavender pointed at Harry. George smiled. "Thought so!"  
"Ron, truth or dare?" asked Hermione.  
"Dare!"  
"Ummm- same dare as before," Hermione said.  
"Gladly."  
Ron and Lavender began kissing again.  
Seven minutes later...  
"Okay, okay. That's enough," laughed Hermione. Reluctantly, Ron and Lavender pulled apart. Ron asked, "Harry, truth or dare?"  
Harry thought for a moment before saying, "I'm gonna regret this, but- DARE!"  
"Kiss Hermione!"  
"Oh smeg..." whined Harry.  
"Come on, she doesn't bite!" smiled Lavender.  
"NO!!!!!"  
"Then, um, take something off."  
Harry yanked off his shoes and asked Lavender, "Truth or dare?"  
"Three guesses!" said Lavender.  
"Dare- Sing something!"  
Lavender began to sing, "Ninety- nine bottles of beer on the wall..."  
Everyone joined in. "... ninety- nine bottles of beer! You take one down and pass it around, ninety- eight bottles of beer on the wall!"  
An hour later...  
"One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer! You take one down and pass it around, now there's only the smell on the wall!"   
Harry flopped down onto the floor, followed by Hermione, Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. They all fell asleep, ready to play Truth or Dare again tomorrow.  
  
The end of this chapter.  



	2. Day 2

Truth or Dare, part 2  
  
Hermione groaned. She felt like an old sock. She was so tired. Then the previous night's events came back to her. Ron and Lavender kissing for six minutes, then seven minutes, solid, everyone singing for one hour straight ...  
Harry groaned next to her. Hermione called out, "Rise and shine!"  
"Mmmnnng," commented Lavender intelligently.  
"Dnwnngtupppp... dnwnngtupppp..." groaned Ron.   
"You gotta get up," mumbled Fred sleepily.  
"You understood that?!" yelped Hermione.  
"Yeah... practice."  
Hermione threw a bucket of cold water over the sleepyheads. They all woke up and began to attack Hermione.  
"Hey! Leamme alone! All I did was wake you up!!"  
"Okay, okay. Just as long as you promise never to do that again!" said Harry.  
"You're letting her off?" asked a soaked Ginny.  
"Only because he likes her," said George, who was wringing out his shirt.  
"Hey, shut up!" yelled Harry.  
Lavender said she had an idea for a punishment. She whispered it to the Weasleys (well, the twins and Ginny, Ginny told Ron) and they nodded. The suddenly, Hermione felt herself being shoved forwards. She tried to resist but couldn't. Hermione went gangbusters into Harry, who in turn was going gangbusters into her. She felt her head being grabbed and forced towards Harry's. They were struggling. But then their lips touched... and Hermione didn't struggle anymore.  
What a punishment.  
Then Hermione and Harry were yanked apart...  
"Who wants to play truth or dare?" asked Lavender.  
"YEAH!!!!!"  
So they began to play.  
"Harry, truth or dare?" asked Lavender.  
"Dare."  
"Kiss Hermi."  
Harry quickly kissed Hermione and darted away to the other side of the room. Everyone howled with laughter until Harry (Hermione was still almost hypnotised and wasn't moving anywhere) threw another bucket of water over the others.  
"Hey!" everyone yelled. They attacked Harry until Hermione dove into the fray and ended up with Ron lying on his back in front of her, with her foot on his stomach, saying, "Get up or give up?"  
"Give up! Lemme out!"   
Hermione lifted her foot and they continued the game.  
"Ron, truth or dare?"   
"Dare."  
"Your favourite, the one you enjoyed so much yesterday."  
"Nooooooooooo!" yelled both Ron and Lavender.  
"What? Are you sick or something?"  
"That would be in Truth," answered Ron.  
"Oh, might as well tell them... After you lot conked out, Ron and I broke up," said Lavender.  
"Hey, like, why don't we, like, play the other version, truth-dare-double dare-kiss- promise-torture?" asked Ginny.  
"Truth, Dare, WHAT?" asked Ron.  
"Say, like, if you chose Torture, you would have to, like- Harry, what's your idea of torture?"  
"Doing push-ups."  
"Okay, Harry would, like, have to do push-ups."  
"Ginny, what's with the likes?" asked Fred.  
"I don't, like, know."  
George sighed.  
"I went through the like stage last year," said Lavender.  
"Yeah, me too. Happens in fifth year. And we're reasonably sane- well, I am, I don't know about Lavender," said Hermione.  
Lavender threw one of those infamous buckets of water over Hermione.  
"Harry, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?" asked Ginny.  
"Truth, after that last dare..."  
"You seemed to enjoy it," said Lavender.  
Harry threw a bucket of water over Lavender.  
"I said, truth..."  
"Do you like... ummmmm ... Hermione?"  
"You better believe it."  
Everyone laughed. Hermione blushed, but smiled.  
"Lavender, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare."  
"Ummm... sing a Britney Spears song."  
"She sucks! Okayyyy... My loneliness is killing me, (and I) I must confess-"  
Ron kicked her.   
"Okay. Hermione, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"I am seriously gonna regret this. Kiss."  
Lavender smiled and pointed to Harry, who was standing as still as a statue and with some weird look on his face. To cause trouble, as Hermione was about an inch away, he ducked. Hermione went rocketing over his head.  
Hermione began to attack.  
Ten minutes later, Harry had a black eye and his arm was at a funny angle. Hermione felt awful. She hadn't meant to really hurt him, but now he was hurt. She cast a healing spell.  
"Thanks, Hermione," he said. "And you didn't finish your dare."  
Hermione quickly kissed Harry and said to Fred, "Truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare!!!!!!!!!"  
"Do the Macarena!"  
Fred began the stupid dance thing.  
Macarena music began playing. Soon everyone was dancing.  
One hour later...  
They collapsed. Hermione had dislocated her shoulder from sticking out her arms. Everyone fell asleep.   



	3. Day 3

Truth or Dare, Part 3  
  
Harry woke up and instantly thought of Hermione. He looked over at her and smiled. She looked like an angel, even when she was asleep. Everyone else was asleep so he daydreamed for about ten minutes. Then he yelled,   
"BRRRRRINNNNG!!!!!!!" (A/N- An alarm clock. Got the idea from my mad cousin.)   
Everyone yelled, "Harry, cut it out!" Then they all went back to sleep. Harry threatened, "Wake up, or I'll turn you into (spooky music) Furbies!!!!!!"  
Everyone woke up quick smart, except Fred.  
"You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn ya!"  
Harry pointed his wand at Fred and yelled, "Furbify!"  
There was a flash of light and then a red Furby replaced Fred.  
"Kah (me) very angry! Fweddy- weddy force-feed you Canary Cream!" yelled the very ticked off Furby.  
Everyone rolled around on the floor laughing. Fweddy- weddy yelled, "No funny!   
Waaaaaah!" George said to Lavender, "Press that thing's-"  
"That thing is your brother, George."  
"So what. Press its tummy, Lav."  
Lavender obliged.  
"Me love you! (kiss kiss kiss)"  
"YUCK!!!" yelled Lavender. She kicked Fweddy- weddy so hard he bounced off all the walls a dozen times. Every time Fweddy- weddy hit a wall he said, "Loud sound! Help!"   
George and Lavender were laughing so hard they were crying. Hermione, Harry and   
Ginny were laughing so hard they couldn't stand. Harry eventually swallowed his laughter and yelled the Furbify spell in reverse ("yfibruF!") and Fred turned back into a human.  
"I'm going to kill you, Harry!" he yelled. He chased Harry out of the room.  
Lavender was turning blue trying not to laugh. George was rolling around laughing. Hermione was shaking and turning purple. Ginny snorted, then buried her face in her hands and giggled. Eventually they stopped laughing and started playing the famous Truth or Dare.  
"Ginny, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?" asked Lavender.  
"Truth!! I've seen what you did to Harry and Hermione!"  
"Ummm... who do you like?"  
"SECRET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Okay."  
Harry ran in, his shirt torn and his face bruised.   
"Harry! What did that idiot DO?" asked Hermione. She ran to him, hugged him and kissed his bruised cheek. No one else said a word. They were beginning to understand Harry and Hermione's love for each other.  
"Beat me up... he seriously beat me up."  
Hermione cast a healing spell on him and hugged him again. Fred ran in just as the two separated.  
"Hey, Fred, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare!" answered Fred.  
Ginny grinned. "Dress in drag and do the Hula!"  
Fred put on a lei and a grass skirt, and took out a ukulele. "Hoo-ah!"  
For the second time that day, everyone was in fits. George imitated him. The twins danced around the room then danced out.  
"I'll take over. Ron, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?" asked Harry.  
"Dare!"  
Harry whispered something to Hermione and they dragged Ron out of the room.   
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Lavender's mouth dropped open. "RON? What did they do?"  
Hermione announced, "Now it's our next model, Ron!"  
Fred and George barrelled in and saw Ron.   
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Ron, you look..."  
Hermione started again. "Now it's our next model, Ron! Ron is wearing a beautiful pink dress with lace! His hair is dyed pink to match the dress, and has flower clips in it! (she stopped to take a breath) His shoes have 8-inch heels! That has to hurt! And we can't forget the jewellery! He has diamond studs and a diamond necklace! And...MAKE-UP! Ron wears orange lipstick, black blush and mould- green eye shadow!"  
Lavender, Ginny, Fred and George laughed so hard tears came out of their eyes.   
Ron ran off.  
"Hermione, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?" asked Fred.  
"Kiss."  
"Ummm... Kiss Harry."  
"Too tired," said Hermione, yawning.  
"Uh-uh. You gotta do it."  
Hermione and Harry kissed.  
Hermione fell asleep.  
"Good idea," said Harry. He fell asleep too, followed by everyone else.  
  
  



	4. Day 4

Truth or Dare, Part 4  
  
Ron buried his face. "I'm never the first awake!" he whispered. Then he checked his watch. TEN A.M.! ACK!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" he screamed.  
Everyone was awake in a flash. "Ron, what the *CENSORED* was that about?" said Harry.  
"It's Thursday! Our free week is nearly over!"  
Harry gulped. The free week had been one of the best in his life. He'd found a girlfriend and had turned Fred into a Furby.   
Ron began the Truth or Dare game.  
"Hermione, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare."  
"Sing!"  
Music began to play and Hermione began to sing.  
"Every night in my dreams,   
I see you,  
I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on..."  
Something in the sweet, beautiful voice reached inside Harry and touched his heart. Hermione sounded like an angel. Unlike everyone else, he thought, Hermione could really sing!  
A few minutes later...  
"Once more, you open the door,  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on!"  
Everyone cheered. Fred whistled. "Encore! Encore!" yelled Lavender. Hermione began another song. No one knew, but she was singing to Harry.  
"I believe in you,   
This is real for me,  
What I feel for you didn't come so naturally,  
At first I was afraid..."  
  
Harry shivered. Somehow he knew Hermione was singing to him.  
  
"...Couldn't fight the fight  
Couldn't keep the light on  
With any other lights, oh love, oh love  
  
But now I'm ready for the world no matter what it brings  
I can feel all my dreams   
As long as you're loving me coming true  
As long as you're loving me   
  
I can move mountains, I can part seas  
My heart will be open for eternity  
As long as you're loving me  
Yeah, yeah  
  
This is what feels good  
This is what feels right  
The moment I wake up  
Until I say goodnight  
And I'm stronger than I was  
I've reached down and I've touched  
It's easier to lie down with you on my side  
On my side  
  
Now I'm ready for the world no matter how it spins  
Cause I'll always be in it with you  
As long as you're loving me  
As long as you're loving me (as long as you're loving me)  
  
I can move mountains, I can part seas  
My heart will be open for eternity  
As long as you're loving me  
Ohhhhh, as long as you're loving me  
  
Now I'm ready for the world no matter what it brings  
I can feel all my dreams coming true  
As long as you're loving me  
As long as you're loving me  
  
I know where I'm going  
Where I belong  
I'll be forever saving your loves  
As long as you're loving me,   
As long as you're loving me,   
As long as you're loving me,   
As long as you're loving me..."  
  
When Hermione finished, everyone applauded. Harry was enthralled. He looked at Hermione and she gave him a wink, then the most heart-rending smile Harry had ever seen.  
"Harry, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?" asked Hermione.   
"I dunno... Truth."  
"Hehehehehe... who gave you your first kiss?"  
"Um... you. Fred, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare!"  
"Take something off, shoes not accepted."  
Fred yanked off his jacket. His T-shirt said, "SNAPE SUCKS!"  
"George, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare."  
"Hover hanging upside down on your broom on the Quidditch pitch and sing the Barney song."  
George grabbed his broom and they all went to the pitch. George climbed onto the broom, flew up about ten feet, and let go. He tumbled upside down, gripping tightly with his legs, spread his arms and sang, "I hate you, you hate me, let's tie Barney to a tree..."  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny were in danger of suffocating. Fred and Lavender were practically suffocating.  
"... with an M16 and a 4x4, no more purple dinosaur!"  
George turned right side up and flew back down. Everyone was howling with laughter. Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't walk. She had to lean on Harry. When they got back, they'd all stopped laughing, but occasionally a laugh would escape.   
"Lavender, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?" asked George.  
"Truth."  
"Are you sick of this game?"   
"Yes!" yelled everyone except Harry and Hermione.  
"We're playin' it tomorrow, aren't we?"  
"Yeah."   
Harry checked his watch. "It's late. I'm goin' to sleep. 'Night, everyone." Everyone followed his lead and conked out.  



	5. Day 5

Truth or Dare, Part 5  
  
Ginny rolled over and yawned. Suddenly she sat bolt upright. TODAY WAS THE LAST   
DAY OF THEIR FREE WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY DUGONGS!!!!!!" she screamed.  
Harry rolled over and rubbed his eyes. Hermione grumbled and covered her head with her hands. Fred and George moaned. Lavender muttered, "It's too early, Ginny..."  
"Too friggin early!? It's half past nine!"  
Everyone sprang to life. Harry was the one to say first, "Ginny, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare."  
"Erm... take something off.  
Ginny yanked off her jacket.   
"Hermione, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Truth, duh."  
"What's something about you nobody in this room knows?" asked Ginny.  
"I have two moron sisters. I've got their photos here." She yanked two Muggle photographs out of her pocket. One showed a smaller replica of Hermione. The other showed a girl with Hermione's light, freckly complexion, but her hair was very dark, her eyes were greenish-bluish-grey and she was nearly as tall as Hermione.  
"Madeleine," she said, pointing to her clone, "and Stevie. They're twins. They're ten, turning eleven. I don't know if they're witches. Maybe, maybe not. Ron, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"I'm gonna regret this! Kiss."  
Hermione smirked then said, "Kiss Lavender."  
"Ohhhhh s*it... does it have to be, like, with the tongue and everything? And how long?"  
"You stole my word!" whined Ginny.  
Hermione looked at the others then said, "Yes. At least 30 seconds."  
Lavender, meanwhile, was covering her face. "Herm, you are cruel," she muttered. "I know. Hurry up, we don't have all day."  
With pained expressions, Ron and Lavender leant towards each other. They didn't look happy. Their lips met.  
Hermione and Harry began timing. "29... 30!"  
Ron and Lavender jerked back. Ron said, "Fred, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture? Oh, scrub that, I know you're going to say dare. Ummmmm..." He laughed. "Dance around on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for five minutes."  
Everyone howled with laughter. Fred ran to the Great Hall, which was empty, climbed onto the Gryffindor table, and began to dance. Five minutes later, he launched himself off.  
They ran back and then Fred said, "George, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Truth."  
"What's the worst dare you've ever had?"  
"The one with the broom and the Barney song. Ginny, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Like, truth."  
"Why do you say like all the time?"  
"I have no, like, idea. Hermione, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-promise-torture?"  
"Dare."  
"Sing the first song that comes to your head."  
"If you see me walking down the street  
Staring at the sky  
Dragging my two feet  
You just pass me by  
It still makes me cry  
You can make me whole again  
  
If you see me with another man  
Laughing and joking, doing what I can  
I won't put you down  
Cause I want you around  
You can make me whole again  
  
Looking back on when we first met  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget   
Baby you're the one  
You still turn me on  
You can make me whole again  
  
Time is laying heavy on my heart  
Seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart  
My friends make me smile if only for a while  
You can make me whole again  
  
So now I'll have to wait  
But baby if you change your mind  
Don't be too late,   
Cause I just can't go on  
It's already been too long  
But you can make me whole again  
  
Looking back on when we first met  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget   
Baby you're the one,  
You still turn me on  
You can make me whole again  
  
Looking back on when we first met  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget   
Baby you're the one,  
You still turn me on  
You can make me whole again..."  
  
"Cool," said Ron, impressed at Hermione's talent.  
  
Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better get to sleep if we wanna stay awake in Potions tomorrow."  
Everyone winced. They'd got used to waking up and playing Truth or Dare. They all fell asleep, except for Fred. He snuck over to his bag, grabbed his wand, whispered something and pointed the wand at Harry. There was a flash of light and suddenly...  
"Wake up! Wake up!"  
Hermione woke up and looked next to her. Instead of Harry, sitting there was a black-and-green Furby with glasses.  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY DUGONGS! I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!"  
THE END.  



End file.
